


Starlight

by Aduanoths, Red_Dbl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Cold War, Multi, PTSD, Space Race AU, Steph是男孩子, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aduanoths/pseuds/Aduanoths, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dbl/pseuds/Red_Dbl
Summary: 先是一名老兵，再是一位宇航员。他战斗，又逃离。他痛苦、迷失。天空从来不是他的梦想，却是他的救赎。宇宙中有他寻找的答案吗？追逐星光的人们能否带他回家？军备竞赛时期的美国，从二战到冷战，退伍士兵们把战场转移到了航天基地，无处可去的Jason参加了阿波罗计划。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jason中心  
> batfam、RJ、121、brujay等  
> 非cp！！！亲情向友情向  
> *士兵AU，宇航员AU，PTSD
> 
> 提及：dickbabs, timsteph  
> Stephanie性转注意！

夜晚12点，电话铃响了，电话就在床头柜上，Jason接起来，是Roy Harper。 

“睡了没？”他问，“紧张吗？” 

Jason不紧张，但他也睡不着，他的床头柜上全是烟头，末端带着明晃晃颜色的过滤嘴， 他曾经一度非常绝对地说，过滤烟嘴是娘炮才用的玩意儿！ 在军队里他可以随意吸粗糙卷起的烟草，他可以穿着脏兮兮的宽大迷彩服，他可以骂人，脾气上来了他连长官都打，等到他自己做长官了，他就去揍新兵。 

但如今他需要每天佩戴整齐，需要毕恭毕敬向长官行礼，需要服从指示，还有那该死的一个月一次的体征检查。Bruce当然知道他有抽烟的习惯，那老家伙毫不犹豫地就把他报告上去了。打击报复的混蛋。Jason背地里骂。 但也没办法，要么戒烟，要么，Bruce说，起码得是过滤烟。 

去你的过滤烟。 

Jason并没有骂出这一句。 

Roy过了不久就帮他搞到了这种烟，悄无声息地放在他床头柜上。那时候刚流行起用活性炭作为过滤材料的过滤卷烟，起初的发明其实就是专为女性设计的，好不让她们一边抽烟，一边从舌头上摘下烟草沫。Jason心情复杂地看了两眼，忍了几天，还是用了。他的两个肺，战争时期只是两片没用的肉，现在却成了什么非常宝贵的东西，真是令人匪夷所思。 

电话那头他最好的朋友对他接起电话却一言不发的行为已经非常习惯了，他总是自己一个人就能说的很开心，这是他的优点：“你不要紧张，我已经计算过无数次的，你也练习过无数次了，不会有意外的。你就只需要稳稳坐在里面，相信我，打个盹的功夫你就上天了哥们。想想看，这事儿一般人做梦都做不到，而且要是这次你们能成功登月，那一定....！” 

Jason已经对这个科技狂的热切发言失去了兴趣，懒洋洋地闭上了眼睛，他并不是为了科学而参加这个任务，更不是为了金钱或者荣耀，他只是正好发誓为了逃避他过去的生活自己什么都干，而又碰巧遇上了这个机会。 自从苏联把人搞上天之后，美国佬们急坏了，他们一门心思地也要把人送上天，先是射人，然后射猴子，然后又射人。 好不容易等他们掰到了平局，为了最终赢得这场航天博弈，他们现在又想把人送上月球。 

战争还没结束几年，国内外的动荡还没有平息，人民对于他们拿自己的税搞事都表现的很不开心，导致他们不敢公开招募和训练宇航员，那这时候，身体素质强，又听话老实的退役士兵听起来就像是个绝佳的主意了。 否则，士兵们都是干什么用的呢？在那些人看来，他们不就该是为国家献身的？像那些飞天猴子没什么两样。 

Jason希望他有别的选择，但他没有。他见过那些提前于他退下战场的人都经历着什么。没有人，重复，没有人，能在见证了战争之后，再重拾自己的生活，无论他们怎么做，过去的阴影都将缠绕着他们，生活在多疑，恐慌，和厌倦平庸之中，从恐惧战场再到怀念战场，再到恐惧，无限循环。 

杰森自认为对文学还有些兴趣，Bruce把他带回家的那段时间他没事就去翻他书柜上数不清的书，从小说到诗集到兵法，他本来想在回来之后去做个文学老师，他甚至都已经代了几周课了，学生很喜欢他，更别说许多年轻漂亮的女大学生下课都会围着他。他应该享受这样的时光，但突然间，他又不能了。一个恍惚到来，一个恶梦散去。他开始不明白自己在做什么，在他所阅读的浪漫主义之下，他面对那些年轻无知的脸庞不能直言现实的讽刺，粉笔划过木板时，他眼前会短暂地出现刺目的阳光，鲜血，耳边直升机的轰鸣中夹杂着惨叫，他安慰着负伤的队友救援就快要来了，只要再坚持一下，但再抬头，却发现直升机上的标志根本不是援军，而是更多的敌人... 他不知道自己那个恍惚间都说了些什么，但片刻之后他再次抬头，下面的人都用惊恐的眼神看着他，他知道，这一切都是不可行的了。 

战争带走了他的父母，当他还在街头流浪的时候，他就渴望自己有一天能去往前线赢下战争，结束这场灾难。自从Bruce把他带上战场，这场战争就永远都在他的血脉里了，在他的记忆里，已经不可能结束了。 

他没有什么逃离的办法，像千千万万的退役士兵一样，他只是感到迷茫。 直到换了另一套制服又重新做上长官的Bruce找到他的住所，像他俩第一次见面一样，叹了口气将烟从他手中拿下，把那张航天计划递到他面前。“想不想试试？” 他深蓝色的眼睛里满是疲惫。 

高强度的训练让他在夜晚重新获得了睡眠。每天穿着厚重的服装在半真空的罐头里待上几个小时，再简单的动作都异常困难，让人汗流浃背。最开始他也曾经因为不适应这样的环境而陷入缺氧产生的昏厥。闷热与呼吸困难让他想起了野战时那片雨林，廉价迷彩刺鼻的味道和汗液与枪火味一起从脸上滑落。周围是混乱的寂静，所有细微的响声混成一支夜的交响曲，只是任何一个不和谐的高音音符都足以让它瞬间成为一场血腥摇滚。他猛地从中醒来，第一件事就是去摸枪，没有摸到，然后他变得极不稳定起来，挥拳打伤了人。 

他们一开始说要给他做心理测试，如果他不通过，他就不能再继续下去。但一旦清醒之后的Jason再次变得非常冷静，他很想要抓住这次机会，他想要重新找回平静，在这个星球上不行，也许就到另一个星球去。远远地，远远地，离开战争，离开Bruce，离开.....漂泊在星辰之间，也许他就可以得到那份平静。 

不知是不是旁边的人看出来他的紧张，那人突然站出来帮自己说话了：“是我刚刚在挑衅他来着，我说：这点压力就不行啦？ 他就火了。” Jason抬头看了一眼，是被自己打伤的人，一头红头发，肿着半个脸语速还快得像子弹，“ 说真的，是我的问题，口不择言，话又多，当然你们也知道，我话多不是第一天.....” 旁边的人这时候就已经对他的废话差不多失去耐心了，他们逐渐不再追究，散了开来。 

等人都走光了，红头发这时候问他：“你还OK？ 

Jason点了点头，抓着他的手坐了起来。红头发话很多，但不该问的事他一句也没有多问，他只是打量了一下他身上的那件宇航服，抓抓头发，说着：“看来还需要很多调整。” 

红头发就是Roy Harper，发明家，数学家，疯狂的科学家。每天要处理大量的数据还要抽空再来关心下Jason的心理问题，Jason头很大。但后来Roy说，他原本也是有个可以唠嗑的哥们，不过前几年刚在战场死了。 Jason就没再吭声了。 他想说，他也是。 再后来，他也逐渐习惯了Roy的唠叨，心想着，也许他身边就是缺少一点新的声音。 

但一个危机解除了，他还得注意不能让同样的事情再次发生。他只能默默地希望着所有那些恶梦都只在夜晚发生，不去干扰他白天的任务。 这回不知怎么的，上帝还真回应了他的请求。 他的确没有再在白天突发恐慌，然后相对的，他的恶梦都堆积到了夜晚。所有那些枪炮战火鲜血汗液轰鸣，全世界的灾难，全世界的噪音，寄居在脑前叶能映射出的那小小一块屏幕上。 但在这满世界的灾难中，总还有一双蓝色的眼睛，如期而至在他的梦里。 而就在他试图去抓住对方的时候，他总会醒。 

凌晨3点，Jason发现自己一手还抓着电话，电话嘟嘟地响着忙音，不知道Roy是什么时候挂断的。 他满头是汗，声音堵在嗓子口生生地疼，另一手用力地向前伸着，但手指间什么也没有。 

什么也没有。 

Jason把头埋在双手中，脊背埋在膝盖里。 

还有一个月，还有一个月…. 

下个月，他就要起飞了。


	2. Chapter 2

在肯尼迪发射基地，天空蓝得像崭新的女子飞行队制服。极目远望，直到围墙后轻轻摇摆的墨绿树梢上，连朵像样的云彩都找不到。

Jason吐了口烟，烟雾随即融入背景中碎薄沙般的毛卷云。

Roy抑扬顿挫的特殊语调一个劲往耳朵里钻，跟催眠曲似的。安慰的话都说完了，现在他又孜孜不倦地分析起气象报告，挥洒着对航空航天事业的热忱。

Jason三心二意地听着。

对于天空，他总是那种不痛不痒的态度。也许有过向往，但当时他还是个小毛孩，多半不愿辜负导师给予的厚望。后来，又有过点高涨热情，都是献给那位聪慧貌美的领航员的。再后来，他失望过，怨恨过。他再没进过驾驶舱。Jason逃到陆地上，却到底没有逃出机翼投下的巨大阴影和螺旋桨的嗡鸣声。

他们在古老城镇中躲避敌军轰炸，在麦田与树林交汇处一人高的杂草丛间修理盟友战机的引擎。偶尔的，士兵们逮到机会喝个烂醉，满嘴跑火车，净是些过火的下流段子。而Jason懒得附和，唯一能让他真心笑出声的，只有身边人讲起自家飞行巡演上那些调皮捣蛋的糗事。

还有那么一回，几个人坐在泥泞路边的枯树干上没营养地吹牛皮，冷风夹带着粘腻的水汽溜进他们不够保暖的裤管里。来领路的是个比Jason还小几岁的村民小孩。他一边跺着脚哈出一大团哈气，一边缠着Jason给他削木雕挂件。小不点想要老鹰，Jason不会，硬着头皮鼓捣。好容易弄好了，他又嫌不像。手指僵得不自觉抽搐，马上要冻掉了，Jason没好气地教训道，“你懂个屁，这叫B-29，飞在天上的玩意里面只有它才能算老大。”一嗓子出尽了风头。但队伍里总归还是有人能听出他在胡扯的。那人侧头对他勾勾嘴角，狡黠一笑。

那些年月，天空、飞行，是恶梦，也是好梦。

一场战斗胜利，新的战区又在前方等着他。告别了欧洲，就被送到大陆另一端继续厮杀。男孩曾经以为，除非死在战场上，不然他的战争永远不会终结。可是，最终，最终，Jason真的得以侥幸离开杀场。他能去哪呢？他兜兜转转来到这了。

逃亡仍在继续。

影子们追赶他，徘徊不去。某些已经离开的人总会闪现在特定的场合里。回忆使Jason深陷痛苦，他以千疮百孔的精神竭力躲避着，却又无论如何不肯抛弃它们。曾经出生入死的战友，伤口、鲜血，承诺和誓言。一个都没有忘。他不想忘。他不允许自己遗忘。

第一次参加失重飞行实验时，Jason举着呕吐袋吐了足足五分钟。后来就有传言，说他早年短得可怜的轰炸机飞行记录造假，全凭Bruce的关系才混进太空训练计划里。

当然，那个倒霉的造谣者事后吃了不少哑巴亏，Jason则全然一副事不关己的样子。Roy一连几天闪着狗狗眼，好奇心作祟，又不敢多嘴。于是，午餐时，Jason忽然大发慈悲。他给戳着沙拉叶、心不在焉的好友讲了个故事。

“小时候我算好学生。老家伙看资质不错，42年破格送我去俄亥俄参加飞行训练。”“1942？你才12岁！”Roy震惊道，“不对啊，你不是46年最后一批培训生么。你档案……”Jason不耐烦地瞪眼，“还听不听？”Roy怕他反悔，赶忙塞下一口菜叶子，乖乖保持安静。

起初能开飞机的很少，战场缺人。44年以前到处都在办平民飞行员培训。男人，女人，黑人，亚裔，只要交得起40刀学费人人都能享受平等的教学。

Jason理论课成绩优秀，修机械上手速度很快，但即便如此，没人愿意作他的教练。他年纪太小。他们把他打发到密歇根的福特汽车工厂当学徒，还告诉说，那里有人愿意教他。

男孩认定自己被学校坑了，憋了满肚子怨气。来接待他的是个姑娘，他想也没想，劈头就问，“能带我去找负责人吗？那帮老糊涂搞错了，我该学开飞机又不是修汽车！”

姑娘像是受到冒犯。她抱起手臂打量他，腰板挺得笔直。Jason被看得发怵，赶忙认真注意起眼前的年轻女人。她穿着泛白的青绿色衬衫，一条深灰色工装背带裤。她的皮肤晒得发黑，化很淡的妆，红色头发高高盘在脑后，“女子飞行训练特遣队，Barbara Gordon。你好，Jason。”她说。声音清脆自信。“我就是你的教官。不过，在弄清楚飞机从哪造出来之前，我可没打算让你碰它们。”

女飞行员！她们可是经常被人挂在嘴边，神神秘秘的。Jason第一次见到真人，竟然是他的教练！他窘迫得不知所措。平时，他没和几个女孩打过交道。

Barbara没在意男孩的烦恼。她步伐稳健，条理清晰地讲解着，带Jason参观流水线。

这里的工人们在组装B-24“解放者”轰炸机。

Jason发现其中有许多女工。她们衣着各异，操不同阶级的口音。有的正用胶布整理彩色电线；有的蜷着娇小的身子，钻进机头里焊接；有的检测炮管；还有的带着护目镜控制车床。

Jason不知道女人也能当工程师，佩服得一时说不出话来。

开始那几个月，他费了不少心思，才学会如何和这些女士们共事。他态度的转变、他的努力换来她们的尊重，也赢得了Barbara的认可。他们惺惺相惜，互相赏识。她同意教他驾驶技巧，用的就是工厂生产的B-24E。

后来他们混熟了。他给她读小说。她为他做过几件新衣服。她叫他帮忙编头发。他们研究菜谱。她还给他讲了许多有关她的甜心男朋友的事。

她说，那小伙子长得挺帅，不打仗没准能当个电影明星。她说，他父母都是飞行巡回的特技表演员，他家有自己的飞机。她说，他该和Jason认识一下，他知道怎么心疼人，没当哥哥怪可惜的。她说，他很爱她。她说，他在部队执行任务，等战争结束他们会结婚。

Jason认真记住她的每句话。要是Babs想结婚，他愿意穿法式衬衣，打上恶心的大红领结，站在教堂门口的必经之路上撒花瓣。胡闹？不，她值得这些。Jason也希望战争马上结束。到时候他又在干什么呢？他想象不到。

人们参战的荣誉感一天比一天高涨，大街小巷满是宣传片和征兵广告。等工厂效仿“铆工罗西”贴出巨大的彩绘女工海报时，Jason已然毕业，搭上了开往欧洲的轮船。

他到了前线。军营、战场、为国效力、为正义而战，这些和他听说的根本不一样。他当领航员，也当炮手、投弹手。他是个出色的士兵。不论被派去什么位置，他都拼命发挥作用。

爆炸成为发动机轰鸣之外最熟悉的响声。渐渐的，他不再是个吵闹的小鬼。他沉稳了些。

别人喜欢聊家乡的事。他从不插嘴。没有家，因此也没什么思乡的情怀。两个月后，有人来收寄往大洋彼岸的信件。同期的新兵们人手一个信封。“你怎么不寄？”Jason犹豫地想了想，“等我一下。”他说。

不久，Barbara如期寄来回信。她那么通情达理，好像清楚体会到男孩正在经历怎样的心路历程。她认真回复了那封草草完成、含糊其辞的问候函，同时完美避开了Jason不愿提及的战况。她只是高兴地告诉他，那些“女子铆钉工”的宣传画非常成功，女工人数比原来翻了两倍还多。

第二封信里夹着“Fifinella”的卡通画片。Babs的特遣队合并重组了。现在她们叫女子航空勤务飞行队，简称“黄蜂”（WASP），还要来迪士尼的这个蓝翅膀穿红衣的可爱小女妖做标志。Barbara成了一名摆渡飞行员，专门把战斗机从工厂开到任务执行地去。

Jason把画片缝在上衣口袋里，那成了他的幸运符。

他们持续通信。Jason偶尔写写见闻。更多时候，是Babs给他传来一些有趣的好消息。

1944年中旬，波音B-29“超级堡垒”投入使用。这架四个引擎、装着压力舱的庞然大物使得许多男性学员都敬而远之。倒是Babs和她小队的姐妹们率先被请去接受培训。几位优秀的女飞行员好好给懦夫们上了一课。她们的汇报表演异常出色，在媒体上轰动一时。Jason珍藏着一张黑白剪报。照片上，Barbara和她的副驾驶站在B-29高高的螺旋桨前面，风吹起她们的制服领子和长发。

诺曼底登陆成功了，德军开始节节败退。Jason捧着照片感到无比骄傲。他仿佛看到了曙光。他期待着新的来信。

也就在那年。11月，有个和他同龄的小工友偷偷写信，问有没有能筹钱的渠道。晴空霹雳一般地，他得知，一架B-25米切尔轰炸机在运送时，因恶劣天气以及通讯不畅发生撞机事故。他的小女妖失去翅膀，与战机一同坠落。女人不能参军，只能作为无名战士。飞行队属于民间服务系统，得不到军人待遇。她们甚至没有足够的钱为她办场体面的葬礼。

Jason备受打击，怒火无处发泄。他再也不开飞机了。他发誓。

他也确实开不了。只要盯着方向盘、仪表盘他就吐个不停。严重时，单是踏上机舱都让他头晕目眩。

新年之前，他随着一众伤员返回了祖国。

讲到这里，他们沉默了一会儿，面对面坐着。Roy用指甲抠瓷盘子上的裂纹。半晌，他干巴巴怪笑，“那不会是你初恋吧？”Jason从鼻子里挤出低沉的气音，连白眼都省了。

无聊的玩笑话。他们心知肚明的。

这算不上爱情。

这可能比爱情珍贵得多。

她保护着他。在深陷地狱之前，他了解到何为美好。他的良知和那段暖心的时光一起储存在记忆深处。如果他们不曾相遇，他又会被残酷的战场扭曲成什么模样？该死，想想吧，他现在都已经是这副破烂样了。

他去参加那场朴素的追悼仪式。狭小的礼堂里挤满了人。他和认识的几个拥抱、攀谈。Babs的葬礼没有仪仗护卫，她的棺木上也不能盖国旗。但这不能阻止她成为人们心中的英雄。

Jason小心拿着信和照片。他想见见那位所谓的男朋友。他想，要是他配得上她，要是他真那么爱她，要是他太伤心，Jason也许会考虑把这些遗物送给他做安慰。

但那男人自始至终没出现过一次。

好吧。Jason想。下次见面，一定揍得那混蛋满地找牙。

他又到征兵处去。还没完呢，得去战斗，得去赢下这战争。但男孩也受够了和老家伙毫无进展的僵持局面。为了避开Bruce，他改小年龄，还换了出生地。他回到欧洲战场上。这次，他是个陆军侦察兵。

而Jason的命运总是充满了可笑的惊喜和巧合。

他的小队长也是个新人。听说是从刚解散的第一特殊任务部队调来的。他仔细琢磨那人的长相。当他看见他在酒吧和女人调情的样子，Jason立刻确定了。管你他妈什么狗屁小队长。男孩冲过去，扯着比自己高出一头的男人上手就揍。

那时候的Jason做梦也想象不到，他会自此跟着这个看不顺眼的漂亮家伙满世界征战，还花上了几乎小半辈子的时间。

“哎，你知道吗？玛丽莲梦露战时在飞机无线电设备厂工作过。”那人笑眯眯地说，好像这能证明他女朋友比梦露更有魅力。每当他思念她，脸上会露出温柔微笑。Jason从来没能理解，他究竟怎么做到的？他记得他脖子上的银戒指，和狗牌挂在一起，常常叮当作响。

当真正了解那人以后，Jason发现Babs的描述很贴切。他的性格，他的为人，他那花花公子一般真挚热烈的爱情与对待朋友家人时誓死不变的忠诚……他也真如她所说的那样，是个为天空而生的人。尽管直到朝鲜战争时，他才有机会接受专业的空军训练。

“1954这家伙两星期内拿下直升机驾驶证。两个星期！操，天底下还有什么玩意能阻止他飞上天么？”Jason的声音有点儿发飘，尾音打着抖。

于是接下来，他们就把直升机开去了越南。

“日子太漫长了，Jason。”他说， “根本熬不到头。庆幸她不用知道后来这些事。”

这话Jason同意。

硝烟四起的地方，没人尊重女人，没人尊重任何人。赢了战争，他才进一步见识到人性的恐怖。纳粹兵干的事，他们这边也没少干。美国人对法国人。苏联人对德国人。那些甚至是平民！她们也是谁的女儿，妹妹，妻子。操他妈的正义。他气得把人凑了半死，差点受处分。有时他恨不得自己瞎了。他们无能为力。后来，在越南，风气更差。他把手底下的兵管得很严。也有人为此记恨他，暗地使绊子。他不在乎。他们努力抗争过。可是，能做的终究非常有限。

Jason的恶梦里多了亚洲小孩的尸体和他听不懂的当地女人的哭嚎。它们涌向他，到处都是鲜血。当Jason开始挣扎，总有人会把他从睡袋里捞出来。那人不怕挨揍。他总是唤醒他，轻拍着他的脸。然后，他们坐在草地上，指着树叶缝隙间的星辰说，“看，她在那里朝咱们微笑”。

“后面的事你都知道了。”Jason回过神来，从Roy眼前拿走半片全麦面包，抹掉盘子里的剩余酱汁，“他倒是最喜欢做这些白日梦。星星啊，月亮啊，太空飞船啊。恨不得一口气把战斗机开到大气层外面。他原本报名试飞员来着，在水星计划的预备名单上。”Roy的脸色因为这句话刷啦一下变白，他想他该适可而止，“那些想必你也听说过。看看，那混蛋吃准我没得选，他把我送到你这了。”

这样说不准确。老家伙来找他时，半个字也不愿多说。从没有人要求过他什么。但他们在他身上烙下的影响，却的的确确地存在着。深刻地存在着。Jason顿然醒悟。正是因为那些人，天空——以及天空之外更远的地方——成了他仅存的避难所。他们像接力选手一样，一棒接一棒地，将他送来这里，送往未来。

Roy站在他身边。距离极近。Jason观察他迎着阳光的侧脸，默默记在脑袋里。

“如果我们没成功回来。答应我，Roy。别让他们在我棺材上铺见鬼的星条旗。”他一张嘴，这话就自然而然跑出来。声音不大，更像在喃喃自语。还在对流层自我陶醉的男人听了，吓得瞬间收住声。

“说什么呢！你又想她了？”Roy睁大绿眼睛，伸手拍他的脸。

“现在还不行，Jason。”他从他嘴里抢走那截烟屁股，叼着唑了一口，愁眉苦脸地说，“我不会放你去找他们的。别做梦了。”他的胳膊紧贴上来。Jason能感到他用上的力度。Roy比他更紧张。

保证你安全，哥们。我会看住你的。不然，有人会替我盯紧你。

Roy无声地警告。

他们认识有四年了。Jason向来特立独行，只有Roy一直并肩支持着。现在，又该交接了。他不能和他一起升空，得是那些军校毕业的臭小子们才行。替补队员三人，最终执行任务三人。那些傲慢的军二代他一个也受不了。Roy打算把他托付给谁？


	3. Chapter 3

Jason见到他第一个搭档的时候，深深地怀疑这孩子究竟是从军校毕业的，还是从什么文学院毕业的。 他低下头看他，就像看那些刚参军的新兵小子们，他们一个个瘦得像豆芽菜，松松垮垮的军服底下，露出的皮肤异样白皙，一看就知道没经历过烈日的暴晒。而Jason向来是那种所有新兵都恨到骨子里的坏军官，会在一旁抽着烟草吃着干粮还要无情数落风吹雨淋中哭丧着脸的年轻小士兵蛋儿。

而这个小子，他说他的名字叫Timothy Drake，他笔笔直地站在Jason面前，虽然说军姿无可挑剔，但就是很刺激Jason那残暴的本性，几乎就要爆出一句“给我归队做俯卧撑去小兔崽子，别他妈叫我长官。”

“Jason。”有个声音叫住了他，然后是Dick拽住了他的手。Jason不满地回头，看到这蠢货黑了一个色号的脸上不变的亮亮的蓝眼睛，“友善点，他们已经训练了一天一夜了。”

Jason已经和Dick聊过不止一次这个问题：“好警察坏警察不是这么用的，应该是你让他们变软一点点，我再乘机而入一举击垮。”

“你要击垮他们干嘛啊？”Dick笑嘻嘻地不以为然，他们是新兵，又不是待审讯的俘虏，你太严厉了Jay。”

Jason没好气地哼：“那你是没见过Bruce当年怎么训练我的。”

“我知道啊。”Dick说，在Jason把疑惑的眼神拐到他那里去之前他又快速地补充，“我...对Wayne长官的恐怖教学有所耳闻，但你难道觉得他是个什么值得学习的优秀榜样吗？”

当然不是。Jason想说，他恨死Bruce的训练方式了，永远只有打击没有夸奖，他把他千刀万剐的心都有了。他的骄傲没有允许他把这话说出来，但Dick知道了他的意思，他永远都知道他的意思。他只是从来也不会直接揭穿，他拍拍Jason的肩膀，然后温和地说道：“那就不要成为你自己都讨厌的人呀，Jay。”

那张脸上，脏兮兮的，有着东一道西一道的细小伤痕，总是睡不饱觉的双眼下挂着两个深深的黑眼圈，头发凌乱又纠结。 但说这话时他依旧整个人都在发光，老天啊，他总在发光.....

“Jason。”他的思绪只倒流了一秒，沙漏就被重新倒了过来，他看到是Roy抓着他的手，又捏了捏，示意他去接受Tim友好的握手。

“友善点。”他说的话倒是和Dick一模一样，他的绿眼睛里也有着什么东西似曾相识。Jason瞪着他，然后意识到现在Roy Harper现在可能是这世界上唯一对他根本无所畏惧的人了。曾经是Babara，然后是Dick，恭喜他接下这个殊荣。

而Jason对这种人就是无计可施。他在Roy和Tim都看不到的方向快速地翻了个白眼，伸手去和Tim久等的手握了握。Tim也不恼，他礼貌地道了别，然后又补充了一句“我们明天训练场再见。”就消失在了显然不是很喜欢他的Jason面前。

“老天啊为什么你要这么折磨我？！”一旦Tim离开了他的视线，Jason就忍不住哀嚎起来，只不过问的并不是真的是老天而是一旁的Roy，“为什么送他过来？你看见他有多瘦了吗？光是10度的气压变化就能很轻易地把这小子压碎！”

“没那么夸张，你别看他瘦了点，他所有的体能测试都合格了，而且都是优秀。” 罗伊边和他一起往住处走边解释说，“而且你知道，这个项目的最初目的是科研，又不是空军执行任务。我们需要科学家，不是战士。”

那我算什么呢？Jason想问。但他没有，他知道这不是Roy的错，他不想和他吵这个。他同时也知道但凡能通过那些繁复的宇航员测试的人都不会是泛泛之辈。除了体质锻炼，理论知识、心理训练、特殊环境因素耐力，还有生存训练和航天器技术训练...等等等等。 不知道哪种算是最叫人头疼的。

他没有接受过真正的教育，战争时期很少有人有这个时间，但他猜他该感谢Bruce和他满满一书房各种学科专业的书，以及当他发现自己偷看时没有骂他反而还帮他在一些书上做了注解，写的密密麻麻。是这些书帮助他通过了那些理论考试。

Bruce。他像是知道他最终会来到这里。 而他已经想不起来那些书后来去哪了，也许和战争中无数的城市一样化作了灰烬。

“试着和他搞好关系行吗？你们只有一个月来相互磨合了。”Roy依旧在不厌其烦地努力说服他，“宇航员之间尤其需要默契，再说，那孩子，Tim，他绝对比他看上去厉害，不然我也不会让他来的。给他一个机会Jay。”

他语气里带着点恳求的意味。这让Jason恍惚了一下，就好像他是怎样一个以貌取人的家伙。可能在Roy和Tim的眼里他就是如此，难对付，脾气暴躁，又不领世情。天呐 看在上帝的份上，他记得自己当初才是最痛恨这类人的。

Jason还记得他刚参加飞行训练的时候，因为年龄太小，没有人正眼瞧他，也没有人愿意做他的教练。除了Babara。 他当时就对于那些瞧不起他的人深恶痛绝，努力想要证明自己不比任何人差。 他也是，Babara也是，他们都一度被外表束缚，被所有第一眼看到他们的人随意地评论着“太年轻” 和“只是个姑娘”，他们都很努力才从这样的标签中挣脱出来，而眼下，历史正在重复着它自己。

“不要变成你自己都讨厌的人。” Dick的警告也许是对的。 不过他真的就只是因为这孩子看着年轻就拒绝他吗？ Jason对着自己发问。 

又也许他只是....他只是很难再信任任何人了。

无论是这个孩子也好，也许任何人来做他的搭档都是一样。他很难再信任人了，因为曾经他所有信任的人全死了，他的搭档，他爱过的人，几乎没有一个逃脱了死神，最后都让他的信任一起被带走。 他厌倦了这一切，一部分的他甚至想过让这场旅程干脆成为他人生的终点，但现在，他有了新的搭档，这个想法自然也不应该再出现了。

Tim的确年轻，他太年轻了，单这点就让Jason尤其地烦躁，因为他是Jason不想背负的责任。而这不是Tim的错，是Jason自己的。他只是...一如既往地憎恨自己所变成的人。

“好吧，好吧。”但Jason最后还是不耐烦地答应下来，以免Roy继续像块口香糖一样粘着他。他们此时已经到了岔路口，该各回各的住所了。虽然其实他们本来是室友，但Jason很早就以“不想从早到晚都被粘着”的理由把Roy赶了出去。 “只要他不给我理由，我不会去挑他刺的。”他说。 这已经是Jason Todd版本的最大妥协了，也足以让Roy满意地停止唠叨。 他知道Jason比他表现的要心软的多，就如同他知道他把自己赶出去的原因只是为了不让他的恶梦干扰自己。这都是他们直接绝口不提的Jason的秘密之一。

“好好相处小伙子们。”Roy放松下来，变回了不正经的样子，他一副语重心长的样子拍了拍他肩膀说道。那只手很快被Jason嫌弃地抖掉了，Roy大笑着回头往他所住的方向离开。

然而就在Roy已经放下心来，让Jason和他的新搭档去慢慢磨合的时候，麻烦却还是接踵而至，他发现事实永远就不可能像他想象的那样进展顺利。

大多时候他是负责检查数据和改善飞船零件的，不会和训练中的飞行员们在一起。所以等他忙完工作听到消息的时候，他就只知道Jason这个不稳定火山再次爆发了，而原因就是Tim。现在他们两个都被劝回去好好冷静一下，而长官们都在讨论着要撤下其中一个人的名额。绝大多数人投票了Jason。

看在老天的份上这才过去了半天！Roy满手都还是机油就几乎是立刻怒气冲冲地冲到了Jason房间，“你昨天答应我什么来着？！”

Jason心情也不好，他抬头狠狠地回怼向Roy：“我屁都没答应你好吧！我说了，如果他不给我理由，我不会找他麻烦，但他给了。”

Roy不相信地交叉起手臂：“他干了什么？”

Jason身上的训练服都还没有换下来，它们又闷又热，搞得他极度不舒服，所以他一把从领子处扯开，正好露出他胸口那个靠近心脏的弹痕。当时医生都说他很幸运这样还活了下来，而且如果不是枪伤而是刀伤，他在航天计划的第一轮就会被刷下来，因为刀伤很容易因为压力变化而开裂，这道干净的贯穿伤现在表面上只留下一道浅色的小小印记。

这是他的战斗勋章。

“他说了最不该说的话。”Jason只是这样回答。

事情发生在吃饭的时候，当几个训练员坐在一起聊天，几个和他一样的退役士兵又讲到了他们军营中和战场上的事。说不出来是怀念还是感慨，又或者这是他们唯一能想到的话题。Jason不介意这个，战争的回忆使他害怕但也使他宾至如归，至少他曾经在那儿也算是度过了最美好的一段时光，一切都是那么简单纯粹，直到悲剧发生。

于是他像往常一样，坐在最旁边只是一遍吃一遍安静地听着那些相似的故事，比如他们如何去抓灵活的野生兔子充饥，又比如拿着从敌人军营缴械来的残缺不全的扑克牌打扑克，以烟为注，要么就是兔子肉，谁赢了就能吃的最多。 但因为扑克本身残缺不全，每次紧急集合的时候都胡乱一把塞在床单下面，所以到最后越缺越多，说是在打牌，其实就是互相耍赖。

他听着，偶尔被那些苦涩中难得的自娱自乐逗笑，然后，然后就是那个新来的小子开口了。

“...我也希望.....”Tim听着他们的故事，突然在一旁小声地说，眼神放空，叉子无意识地轻戳着面前的西兰花，“我也希望有机会能去战场。”

就因为这句，Jason的笑容消失了，他的理智之弦也随之倏地崩塌。

Roy向他大概介绍过这孩子的背景，他的父亲是一个颇有名望的军官，和Bruce还有一份交情，他的母亲则很早就去世了，一次绑架害死了她。而这孩子在他父亲的教育（也许还有资金帮助）下考进了最好的学校。但他从来没有上过战场，他最远也没有离开过这片大陆。战争的时候，当他们在战场上流血牺牲看着战友一个个倒地的时候，这孩子也许还在保护最为周密的大学校园享受着平静快乐的校园生活。

而这样的他，却在战争已经结束后如此轻描淡写地说上一句：“我也想有机会去战场。”坐在那儿，对真正的战争一无所知，却只因为他们苦中作乐的故事而盲目无知又不负责任地憧憬起来，像是不能去往战场是他多大的遗憾一般。他见过太多这样的人了，真正面对战争的时候吓得屁滚尿流，用钱财贿赂着地方官好让自己离战场越远越好，蜷缩在自己安全的堡垒内。战争结束之后，又表现的一副大义凛然，吹嘘战争根本没什么，士兵嘛，他们拿着纳税人的钱就该是为纳税人死的。 这他妈的不是儿戏，尤其对他们士兵来说，战争是道血与泪的圣旨，是他失去了最爱的那些人的地方。Jason之所以参军，是为了给他父母报仇，为了国家的胜利。而对于这个军二代来说，也许这个念头，就仅仅是因为好玩而已。

他想到这儿，然后在他自己都没有反应过来之前猛地站起来，挥起了拳头。那小子压根没有躲，只是用他的蓝眼睛平静地看着他，倒是另外几个人眼疾手快地拦住了他避免后果变得更加不可收拾。那几个人也很不开心，任何打过仗的人听到那些没有上过战场的家伙说着 “不就是战争吗” 都是会愤怒的，安逸又如何让人能想象生与死的艰辛呢？ 但他们还是拉住了Jason，然后赶在教官们出现之前把他强行劝回了宿舍。

“你不能说像这样的话。 Roy， 你懂我的意思吗？”Jason不知为何看上去茫然又精疲力尽，“你就是....不能。”

Roy听他说完 长叹了口气，“我理解的。” 他低声说。他真的理解。

他甚至听过这个故事，当时那些士兵们饿了两天了，想要打猎又怕枪声会暴露自己，最后是Oliver Queen，他的养父，用自制的弓箭射中了那只野兔子，然后分给了那些饥饿的新兵们。而且他也知道这个故事的结局，因为就在这之后不久，他就在战场上死去了。这才是真实的战争。

“但是Jason，”他带着苦涩说，“你不能再这么冲动了，他们现在真的在考虑把你撤下，这么久以来的训练都白费了难道不可惜吗？”

Jason去抓床头柜上的烟盒，空的，然后他狠砸了一下床板。双手震颤。 “又有什么关系呢Roy？！”他对着他的朋友大喊道，“是Bruce让我来的，我本来就没有什么狗屁航天理想。去或是留，这对我来说又有什么意义呢？你所在乎的那些飞天愿望，我压根就不在乎！有的是人可以代替我，我究竟在为了什么坚持？ 你又为了什么在坚持嗯？？荣耀，金钱？那你去找别人吧，我他妈不想要这些！” 反正那些真正重要的东西，它们已经再也不会回来了。

房间里沉默了一会儿，Roy深深地看着他，表情是他从未有过的严肃。然后吸一口气，像是用了极大的勇气，他开口道：“我记得你和我说过...Dick曾经想报名试飞员，那是真的。”

听到这个名字，Jason失控的愤怒像被当头浇了一盆水，他松开抓着空烟盒的手，如此迅速地安静了下来，Dick，星星和月亮，太空飞船，蓝眼睛...

Dick。

“这是他一直以来的理想，我之所以知道，是因为我也认识他，我很早就认识他...在他上战场之前，他就是我的那个朋友。”

“我曾经也有个可以聊天的朋友，但他死在战场了。”

Jason抬了起头，而Roy回避着他的眼神。他的手无处安放，于是往脸上头发上狠狠抹了一把，机油蹭的满脸都是，让他那张傻乎乎的脸变得瞬间黯淡，好像这样就能掩盖他的神情。“你肯定也知道，他一向向往天空，很早以前他就喜欢盯着天空做白日梦。问我：你觉得那些星星有多远呢？如果我能得到一小块的月球，它在夜晚还会发光吗？ 这些蠢问题，但是总让我忍不住和他一起好奇，所以我最终选择了航天事业。而他，因为那姑娘...Babara，他去了战场。”

Jason看着他，脸上的神情几乎是哀求他不要再说下去了。“闭嘴。”他咬牙道，但想要表达的威胁是如此微乎其微，分崩离析。

Roy没理会他继续道：“我们原本约好等战争结束，我努力让他成为第一个登上月球的人。所以他来报名了水星计划，但他还没有来得及尝试，最终还是死在了天空中。”

Jason双手转而抓紧了床沿，抓的这么用力好像一放手就会落入万丈深渊一般。

“我只是想说，”Roy冷冷看着他，“如果你需要一个理由，如果你想要一个我们都必须坚持下去的意义，那这个应该就足够了。Dick他很重视你，他希望我能替他照顾好你，因为你总是照顾不好自己 把事情搞得一团糟。 而我他妈的不能让他失望。你懂吗？我不能让他失望，而你也不能。”

Roy说着这些话，但与此同时Jason的思绪却已经远离了他的声音，在绕着房间一圈圈打转，掠过台灯，掠过床头柜上空掉的烟盒，掠过上衣口袋里Fifinella的破旧画片，掠过抽屉里和一个银戒指挂在一起的狗牌。 Dick Dick Dick，这个名字简直如雷贯耳，让他无法呼吸。

“我需要一些空气...”于是他这么说，像个懦夫一样头晕目眩地直接从窗口落荒而逃。他翻上墙壁坐到了屋顶上，大喘着气，眼神慌乱地寻找着任何可以吸引注意力的东西，最后抬头看着头顶的夜空。

他记得，他当然记得，Dick总说每个人死后都会变成一颗星星，他一开始不理解，问他：“你是说美国国旗上的星星？”他笑着说不，是天上的。 但如今，他的星星在哪？Babara的星星又在哪，他已经找不到了。

再也找不到了。

听到楼下Roy关上门的声音才让Jason模糊地清醒过来。 可能他终于放弃我了，他心想着。不知道这算不算件好事，可能对他来说，他终于解放不用再管他这块硬石头了。老头子很快也会知道这些事，然后等他被除名了，他一定会对自己非常失望。就像自己对他那么失望一样，这样，他们就扯平了。

Jason渐渐觉得很冷，然后意识到他已经在屋顶从日落坐到晚上了。他麻木站起来，活动了一下僵硬的四肢，心想着，这应该就是他训练的终点了吧。他都准备翻下墙去回到房间开始收拾东西了。然而等他回过头，却看见Tim Drake正无声无息地站在他的身后的屋顶上。

这小孩的嘴唇冻得发白，一言不发地就只是站着，应该是站了很久了，然而Jason却完全没留意到。 他不想再对他挥拳，他很累，这一切反正就要结束了，于是他只是硬邦邦地问他：“你想要什么？”

Tim，这个看起来最多25、26岁的小子，一头的黑发比士兵们习惯剃短的头发要更长一点，随风飘扬着。 “我知道你为什么会这么生气，但是请听我说。”他真诚地开口道，声音因为寒冷而沙哑。他不得不轻咳了一声，也没打算和Jason再多说什么客套话，他选择直接进入主题，“你觉得我没上过战场，什么都不知道，像那些没用的在家里依赖父母钱财的懦夫，唯一能做的只是嘴上逞能，觉得自己很厉害，不把战争放在眼里。”

Jason没想否认，他的确这么想，于是只是站在那儿默许了他继续说下去。想看他打算辩解点什么。

“我本来不该告诉你这个，”Tim低沉地说，“我不该告诉任何人这个.....”他抽了抽冻僵的鼻子，“但因为我的确想和你继续合作，我想让你信任我，所以我会把一切告诉你。” 他顿了顿，然后问道，“你知道解密员这个工作吗？” 

Jason当然知道，在二战中他们总是想尽办法拦截下敌人的密报，然后解密员就负责绞尽脑汁的去解开密码。因为对方的策略，进攻地点，进攻时间，小小的一条密文中就可能藏着胜利的钥匙，拯救无数的生命。 然而这些编码，往往每24个小时就会改变一次加密方式，也就是说，解密员们每次只有24个小时，来决定是否能够拯救这一场行动，逆转局势。

“你是...？”Jason有些惊讶。

“我是。”Tim平静地回答。

“可是你....” 这么年轻。Jason把后半句强行咽了下去，可这小子，他的确聪明极了，“我知道...” 他说，揉了揉鼻子，任自己露出一点点得意的神情来，“我在大学里主修的就是密码学，而我19岁的时候就已经博士毕业了。所以我的年龄不是问题。”

Jason不知道该说什么，他现在只想要一根烟，也许点燃它的同时再自焚了自己。 他根本无法一下接受今晚这么多信息，所以他什么也没说。 而Tim宽容地跳过了这个话题，开始正式回到他最初的目的上来：“你肯定无法理解，为什么我会想要去战场。在体格和战斗力方面。因为我不是最优秀的士兵，我最好的战场，就该是在后援发挥我的作用。”

他把额前的头发撸到了耳朵后面，夜风把它们吹的乱七八糟，当他这么做的时候，就像是一个孩子。 “但这并不像人们想象的那么容易，在一开始，无论我们夜以继日地研究多久，都一无所获。24个小时一到，我就知道，远方有士兵在因为我们的无能而死去。”他皱了皱眉，低下头，“这样的愧疚感，让我忍不住就会想，也许我也应该在战场上，和他们共同赴死。”

Jason看着他，在屋顶的斜坡上站的比他高一点却依旧矮他一截的这个男孩。愧疚感从他的脾胃处涌上来，寒意在他的心头弥漫。 “对不起。”他说，该死他应该想到的，压根没有人在这战争之中过的容易。他们只是，都在经历不同的战争。 而他妄自菲薄的那些想法，他承认，这是他的错。 “我不知道这些。”

男孩快速地点了点头接受了他的道歉，像是终于松了一口气，他努力表现的那副冷静理智的脸也略微放松了下来。“还有一个原因。”然后他再次开口，显得有些紧张，又狠狠抽了抽鼻子，比先前声音要小一些，“我之所以会想要在战争中效力，其实也是因为你。”

Jason也不再掩饰这一回的惊讶了，他将原本半侧着的身体完全转过来，正对着男孩，“我？”

“你，还有另一个...”他说，不间断地又向Jason扔出了一个强力炸弹，“你应该听说过‘飞翔的格雷森’。”

Jason都不想再费力寻找措辞来回应了，他只是沉默地点了点头。自嘲着一切又在这里串了起来，一环扣着一环，所有这些都在追着他跑。生活就是这样一个大圆圈，今晚，它们全追上了。

“我小时候，第一次，在战争刚爆发的时候，在征兵宣传仪式上看到了格雷森夫妇的飞行特级表演。”Tim缓缓说了起来。

他们把两架战斗机，开的如同两艘在空中跳交谊舞的鸟儿。如此自由，如此轻盈，又如此有力。Tim从那时起就一度很着迷空军，想要在自己长大后也加入空军效力。 不幸的是，那场事故的当天他也在场，后来被证明是有人对油箱动了手脚的人为犯罪，于是飞机在他面前相撞，两只鸟儿最终燃烧成了烈焰中的火凤凰，永远消失在了空中。

然而这依旧没有打击他想要参加空军的想法，他是如此执着。他的父亲和Bruce长官互相也会来往，他有一次无意中听说，Bruce收养的那个孩子，他仅仅14岁就已经去往密西根学习开飞机了。这让他对这个名字的印象格外深刻，Jason Todd，14岁，这多厉害啊！他觉得他一定也是一个了不起的人。成为了他心目中又一个追崇的偶像。

但无论他的愿望多么强烈，他的父亲却始终不允许他去往前线，可能因为他母亲的死，而他又是家里唯一的孩子，他的父亲无法想象再失去他。他面对父亲的恳请最终妥协了，他依旧在努力地通过他力所能及的方式去帮助战争取得胜利。与此同时，他也从来没有放弃自己飞天的理想，还有那两个名字。 一个是格雷森夫妇唯一留下的儿子Dick Grayson，还有一个就是Jason。

“我做过调查了。”男孩说，不知不觉他坐了下来，不知不觉Jason也坐了下来，虽然依旧隔着一段距离，但他们肩与肩平行，“我知道你和他在战争中是朋友关系，我知道...他死了，虽然我从来没能见上过一面，但是...节哀...我很遗憾他去世了。”

他终于有机会能亲口告诉他这个了。

Jason沉默不语了一会儿，“是啊，”他说，放弃了再一次逃避这个话题而不是去直视它，就像他直视阀门打开之后涌现的所有回忆，直视那双蓝眼睛，“我也是。”

“我...我一直很想有机会能和你成为搭档，而且是航天任务，这就是我一直以来最大的理想成真了。”男孩说，他抱住了膝盖，看起来就是极小的一团，但他的蓝眼睛也在夜色下闪闪发光，“所以我真的希望你不会讨厌我，我知道你很难相信别人，但请相信我，因为我也会同样相信你。”

Jason没有吱声，他只是抬头，看向满天的星空。

男孩的话已经说完了，他不想坐在这里做个讨厌鬼，强迫着对方答复。所以他静悄悄地，像他来时一样安静地走了。 而Jason，他在战火中被炸得一度一片混乱的脑子，现在出奇的平静。

他的头顶是漫天的繁星，是神秘未知的宇宙，是他所背负的无数人的希望，这段道路的尽头。 很长时间以来，他终于知道自己接下去该做什么了，而且知道什么才是正确的选择。 冥想了许久过后，他感觉到自己的心跳也彻底平稳下来，他缓缓带着他最后的决定翻下了窗户。

但今晚还是没有停止惊讶他，因为他发现Roy Harper没有离开。 他回来了，虽然依旧脏兮兮的，戴着他的鸭舌帽，板着脸，就坐在他对面的床上。

“你的烟。”红发人没好气地说，“还有我今晚要睡这儿，你他妈休想赶我走。” 

顺着他手指的方向，Jason看到了床头柜上他新带来的烟盒。


	4. Chapter 4

Jason固执起来，简直就是Bruce的升级版。

“这就是为什么他总被派到最危险的地方去，而部下们还死心塌地跟着他！这也是我必须作为搭档留在他身边的原因！”

Dick曾恼火又无奈地向老友抱怨道，“一旦Jason下定决心，谁也拦不住他。你懂吗？就好像有人给他施过什么可怕魔法。为了达到他的目标，这家伙能变得该死的疯狂、坚定、无所顾忌！即便有颗原子弹正朝他飞过来，也能没事人一样专注着手上工作，继续执行计划。”他语气中的不满使这些评价听起来过分夸张，但当时Roy隐隐相信了其中包含的事实。

没人意识到Jason出色的执行力是以怎样的成长背景作为根基。也没有人在乎背负这样的能力Jason可以坚持多久。但Dick已经了解了。他正想办法帮忙。而这些是他没能亲口告诉Roy的。

假如Jason听说了类似的抱怨，他也没什么可辩驳。

倔脾气的男人自小就知道，即使做出了选择，也不会心想事成。生活很少会善待于他。为此，他总是下意识做好准备，时刻迎战那些突如其来的变故。每当Jason向前迈进，他所立足的那一小块地面就开始崩塌。

后半夜Jason做了个奇怪的梦。具体内容已混沌不清。只记得自己在坠落。不停坠落。他仰面向后摔下去，夜空在视野里越发遥远。眼前是直上云霄的阶梯。它们飞速后退，伸直手臂也抓不到栏杆。他跌进水中，透明的黑色影子缠上腰和小臂。举起胳膊，甩掉，那油状物沿着手肘滴落，无形的重力拉扯着皮肤，难以摆脱。半梦半醒间，Jason听出自己闷在枕头里粗重的呼吸声。但他醒不过来，全身上下动弹不得，只得任由意识下沉，沉入更深的黑暗。

生物钟使他按时清醒。Jason直勾勾地瞪着天花板。什么感觉也没剩下，连溺水的恐慌也一扫而光。他看了看对面床上还在熟睡的好友，确定自己没有挣扎或尖叫。随后便若无其事地说服Roy离开。第二天黎明，他又独自在同样的浸着冷汗的被褥中幽幽转醒。

一次、两次。连续几个晚上，虚无吞噬了他的噩梦，也侵蚀感官。

这让他想起了刚上战场的遥远时光。当他被近距离爆炸震得暂时性失聪，当他冷酷地投下炸弹或机械杀死面前的劲敌，当他望着被摧毁的村庄及泥泞小路上坦克履带留下的压痕发呆。Jason读过很多书，还有些愤世嫉俗。可在那些瞬间，他的脑子被蛀空，任何想法都不见了。

是爆炸、鲜血、厮杀填充进那些空洞，霸占他的思绪，再不肯放他安宁。它们把他的一半生命困在战场上，永久地埋葬在那里。它们陪伴他消磨每个漫长孤独的静默，久而久之，Jason习惯了。他尖叫惊醒，同时确认自己活着。离开战场后，它们成了仅存的、能让他感到真实的东西。当梦魇也弃他而去，Jason有点儿不知所措。士兵本能抗争敌人。眼下，他不知道自己在对抗什么。麻木感像温水煮青蛙那样慢慢腐化精神。

他只字未提。Roy和Tim的谈话彻底扭转了他的态度，在这之后Jason将不遗余力地留在航天计划中。那是Dick的愿望，Tim的愿望，今后也变成了他自己的抉择。任Jason再怎么嘴硬，航天实验都不可能无足轻重了，它包含着太多沉甸甸的责任。

而男人岌岌可危的意志早已不堪重负。一点点推力都可能打破平衡，使他万劫不复。

Jason站在悬崖末端的尖峰处，除了向上，再没有别的退路。

试过了，混蛋。他真的试过了。为了不再和过去有半点瓜葛，他才同意来此。讽刺的是，这招致更多纠结交错、藕断丝连的往日联接。它们将他团团包围，巨网封锁出口。而Jason甚至贪恋着它散发出的怀旧气息，心甘情愿绞死其中。他越是逃，越是落回记忆编织的苦涩陷阱。这场酷刑无休无止，他没有力气去面对了，却无处躲藏。

不能怪任何找到他、想帮助他的人。他们救他，就像Dick一直想要救他，从来不懂放弃。那个亮闪闪的蠢货差点儿成功了。可Jason无药可救，他害死了他。根本没人会成功。

Jason一圈圈游荡，不变的唯有胸中挥之不去的愤怒。

想找人打架发泄，却得遵守纪律。如今任何可能让他失去资格的风险都变得不可接受。而这份无法违逆的束缚迫使他不安又焦虑，也令他深恶痛绝，倍感憋屈。于是Jason拼命训练，把时间全耗在练习场上，透支体力。

他忙碌于各种琐事，躲着Roy，不让他看出端倪。

在Tim眼皮底下，Jason表现可谓优异。他们的配合越来越默契。自从小孩冒险和他分享了秘密，他也对他刮目相看。还好他们不够熟，不然能有事情瞒过这双犀利的精明眼睛？那小子聪明绝顶，会看脸色，还特别照顾他的心情。贴心死了。这娘娘腔的派头真像极了Dick。他们怎么能没认识一下呢？多可惜。

Dick。Dick……

也许Roy从很小的时候就成了Dick的挚友。甚至，Tim都比Jason更早知道那个名字。他们更了解那个闪闪发光的家伙，也被他的光芒照耀过。

他们与Jason失去了同一个重要的人。

但，那又截然不同。

他们不明白Jason真正失去了什么。

就像他也不能真正体会他们的感受。就像他永远没机会弄懂，Barbara的离去对于Dick来说又意味着什么？

战争年代，每个人都失去他们爱的人，尊敬的人，珍惜的人。战争将生活切割得四分五裂。Jason的遭遇并不特殊。剧他所知，他也远算不上最悲惨的。可他的伤口从不肯痊愈。

那些老伤还在狰狞着，疼痛刺骨。那来自于他的父母……来自Babara……来自Bruce……来自……　

而今，一道强行隐藏的新伤，又被血淋淋地揭开了。

是Dick。Dick的死。因他而死。全都是因为他。

如果不是Jason固执己见，Dick本以替他可以站在这里。

那人的战争早在1945年就结束了。他们胜利，他替Babara见证了法西斯的终结。战场上的使命圆满完成，Dick的未来是属于实验基地和发射台的。如果他没有在朝鲜战争爆发时与Jason重逢。如果不是撞见被噩梦与止痛药折磨得疲惫不堪的战友……

除了战场，战士们再也没有别的归宿。对Jason来说，这或许是个被逼无奈的选择，可早在随Bruce一起生活的时候，男孩就已做好了觉悟，预见并接受了这种结局。Dick和他当然不同！若非坚持陪伴躁郁的搭档重返战场，他很可能已经飞上天，成了家喻户晓的宇航员。不，Roy一定能帮他成为一位载入历史的航天英雄。

如果不是……

趁虚而入的幻想像一队嗡鸣的轰炸机每天在Jason心头盘旋，随时展开狂轰乱炸。痛苦淤结堵塞，找不到出口。极少情况下，他会产生些想要诉说的冲动。张张嘴巴，又一个字也挤不出。

在这世上，大概Bruce是唯一能听他聊聊这件事的人了。但他们绝对无法谈起Dick的死亡。Jason始终坚信，那是他们共同的过错。他不能原谅长官，更不能原谅自己。面对老家伙时，除了讽刺地苦笑，他只会恶语相向，吐不出半句像样的话来。

此刻，他漠然地看着面前衣冠楚楚的上司。

Bruce来告知他最终的任务成员以及替补成员名单。原计划里经验丰富的指令长被确诊内耳疾病美尼尔氏综合症。由于头晕、恶心等症状，不再适宜参加太空项目，无限期禁飞。他的队友也主动退出候选人员名单。经过再三讨论，三名任务宇航员由Jason、Tim与Tim双子星计划的搭档Stephan Brown共同担任。其中Jason军衔最高。如果他成功通过全部测试，将担任指令长一职。

“你们三人明天上午10点将参加第一次正式会议。”Bruce用下达命令时那种威严的低沉嗓音说。

Jason瞟了他一眼，不耐烦地哑声答道，“别担心，我不会给你找麻烦。”眼睛下方重重的黑眼圈和眼袋正控诉着前一晚整夜的失眠。Jason状态很差。他想赶紧去完成剩下的训练，而不是面对Bruce和他们之间乱线团那般的矛盾冲突。他实在应付不了这个。

“Jason……”Wayne长官的语气缓和了一些。

Jason转身背对他。不受控制的无名怒火蹿向眩晕的头顶，他嘴角抽搐。

“你会梦到他吗？”Jason突兀地问道，“我最近总是梦到他。”

“已经过去很久了，Jay。那不是你的错。专注眼下的事情。”Bruce放轻了声音，却依然态度强硬、不容置疑。

“对，那是你的错。”Jason冷笑。

他们陷入了例行的尴尬沉默。  
　　  
身体由上而下紧绷着，Jason感到一部分的自己——那些癫狂的愤怒神经——已经冲到了男人面前。他轮着拳头，斥责他，质问他。  
　  
为什么要这么对我！为什么要这么对他们！

Jason抓住长官的肩膀用力摇晃，再毫不留情地往外推，将人狠狠摔在地上。他撕扯那些并不存在的勋章，向Bruce脸上砸去。他诅咒他，看棱角划破他的额头。他想让他流血，让他受到惩罚。

Bruce始终是高高在上的。

想听实话吗？Jason从小就恨透了这一点。他恨他冷漠的语气，恨他下达的所有命令。但那时候，这些是可以忍受的。对于一个无家可归的流浪儿来说，偏执的控制欲转化成了安全感。Bruce收留他，做他的导师。男孩仰慕着这个给予他第二次生命的人，这位铁腕手段的军人领袖。他曾经坦诚地献出了自己所有的信任，以达到男人的要求。他渴望有朝一日能成为Bruce这样肩负重任的守护者。

小Jason总是围绕在他的长官身边，就像行星围绕它的恒星。平日里，男孩也喋喋不休，念叨着各种蹩脚的俏皮话，抢夺Bruce的注意力。他知道自己终究没法得到赞扬，但他会当个好士兵，从不让长官失望。

可是，他的长官先让他失望了。他们的关系中出现了一道裂痕。上战场以后，他真正见识了残酷的牺牲。他眼见着战友的飞机在滚滚浓烟中坠毁。目送伞兵迫降在救援无法到达的敌方战区，就此杳无音信。在Babara死后，他无数次请求Bruce。至少，至少给这个值得尊敬的女士一点点尊严。那是她应得的荣誉。难道她的死根本无关紧要？这些人奉献出年轻的生命去斗争，去维护的东西，究竟算是什么？

Bruce的回答精确而苍白，和那群草菅人命的政治混蛋没什么两样。长官教导男孩去适应战场。只要战争继续，个人牺牲就不可避免。而这一切是必要的、正确的，也是不为人知的、无法被记住的。难道Jason不懂吗？他当然明白！Babara、他的战友们、每个冲进战场，迎接死亡的士兵又何尝不明白这些道理！而长官们呢？他们还记得自己作为士兵时的愿意为之付出生命的东西吗？Jason一个字也听不进去了。在那一刻，他被信仰所背叛。

而身边接连不断的牺牲者一再加深了这道裂痕，催促着Jason，直至最终Bruce在他心目里如信仰一般的形象轰然坍塌。他与导师的军人理念注定就此分道扬镳。

Bruce的掌控欲开始让Jason抓狂。在他眼里，战士对于国家的忠诚变得盲目而滑稽。每当有人牺牲，每当他们大肆宣传个人对于集体的奉献是多么伟大光荣，Jason只本能觉得恶心。他们都是战场上的棋子罢了。他们唯一的使命就是听从指挥，他们唯一维护的不过是上位者的权威。可即使这样想着，Jason已然可悲地再也无法回头了。血肉横飞的战场上他们从一开始就失去了选择权，肩头只剩下责任，背负着万千战士的生死，共同进退。

把过错推到决策者身上多么容易。他可以恨Bruce，对他失望。他可以无休无止地埋怨长官。他可以诅咒着所有过去与未来的生活，再一次次放任自己冲进更加危险混乱的前线。是不是只有把他埋葬于废墟之下，这份对于时代的恨意才能最终消散呢？

但是，是Dick把他从仇恨的漩涡里拉了出来。

“不要变成你自己都讨厌的人。”那颗闪着刺眼白光的星星愉快地一遍一遍重复。

他鼓励Jason走出自己建立的牢笼，他指引男孩看到了新的目标。Jason发誓，等他当上长官，决不再让手下任何一个士兵白白丧命。只要剩下一口气，他就不会舍弃他们中的任何一个。

等Jason成了长官，践行当年的诺言。他虽然没做到Bruce那么高的位置，却多少理解了他的苦衷。可他还是恨他。Jason对自己说，他一定要成为比Bruce更出色的军人。

他真的恨他吗？

很多次Jason差点死在战场上。在每个濒死的时刻，他依然能轻而易举地说服自己，Bruce在乎过他，也曾对他有过期望。男人是他仅剩的家人了，终归应该是爱着他的。然后Jason就会怀着对这个人满满的愧疚与感恩，坦然面对死亡。

如果他和Dick都熬过了战争，他猜，他会找到与Bruce和解的方法？  
　  
Jason站在原地，像只定格木偶。他的空皮囊和仅剩的粉末状理智残渣没有允许他真的去揍Bruce。他变老了，没那个劲头了。他僵直地站着军姿，有点儿驼背，梗着脖子，头低向地面。是为战友送行的姿态。当他们为英雄默哀，当他们思念某个特定的人，就本能地摆出这种姿势。

他闭着眼睛。幻像中，那个盛气凌人的Jason仍和长官打成一团。  
　　  
他想让Bruce也感受到痛苦？他想带着他一起坠毁吗？Jason仿佛看见男人黯淡死灰的蓝色眼睛。也许，不是的。也许，他们已然一样痛苦了。即便Bruce如他表现出的那样坚刻无情，可一路走过了二十多年的硝烟战火，那么多人啊！那么多士兵！踩过那些尸骨，跨过那些人的鲜血，他们才一步一步活到了今天。难道他从不曾双手颤抖地质问自己吗？为什么？为什么是他们两个活下来了？生还，就像是不可饶恕的罪状。他们犯下相同的罪行。他们只能一同坠落。

“Jason! JASON！”又是哪个烦人精想要拯救他？  
　　  
“Wayne长官。”那个烦人精假惺惺地喊了一句，又马上转向他，“Jaybird！”科学家骨节分明的手指抓住了他的胳膊，“你也以为躲着我，我就不知道你在搞什么名堂？”  
　　  
“Roy？”Jason抬起灌了铅的眼皮，马上被近在咫尺的红头发晃得两眼发花，生理泪水在眼眶里打转。他挤挤眼睛，随后模糊地看见不远处匆匆赶到的Tim，以及跟随而来的另一位金发青年。

“Wayne长官，Bruce，”Tim亲切又不失礼貌地说到，“我有些重要的事还需要和你确认。请你和我来一下。”说着便引Bruce往反方向走去，还不忘偷偷朝Jason眨了眨眼。

“Tim帮你请假了。接下来不用训练，直接去睡觉。”Roy配合着Jason不紧不慢地迈步，“帮你搞了瓶威士忌。你知道那玩意多难弄进来嘛。回去喝完就别给我瞎折腾了。”

Jason被他拽着，省去不少力气。“谢了啊。”他没好气地嘟囔着。

“喂！Jason Todd。”

正当Jason将意识浸入玻璃杯中回旋的金色液体，并开始感到昏昏欲睡时，那个青年人忽然冒出来，拦住了他的去路。

“Steph Brown。”他骄傲地报上名字，下巴抬得老高。

老天，他眼花了？怎么又是个Tim那样年轻的小子。他非得和一帮小鬼混在一起嘛？

“我听说你欺负他了，混蛋！”那男孩像头小狮子一般窜到他眼皮底下。金灿灿的寸头都快扎到Jason鼻尖上了。看来到是比Tim高一些，结实一点儿。

Jason盯着这人。他不会认错。小子虽然年轻，但一看就是个上过战场的老兵。这会儿他全身上下散发着一股“老子是敢死队，今天就要干死你”的戾气，好像真有本事一口把Jason生吞活剥了似的。Jason望着这副架势忍不住撇了撇嘴角。  
　  
“看在Babs的份上。Cass叫我对你态度好一点。”Steph瞪着他，把他当作什么不共戴天的仇敌。那眼神里满是赤裸裸的鄙视。“Timmy是你的迷弟。我可不一样。离他远一点儿，老家伙！你要是再敢欺负他，我一定叫你好看！”

他瞎嚷嚷些什么玩意？  
　  
“你是Barbara的学生？你那时出生了吗，小鬼。”Jason烦燥地挥挥手。  
　　  
“别瞧不起人！Cass是。而我，我在Babs身边长大。你的故事我从小都听出茧子了！咱们在小礼堂就见过。Babs把你夸得太好了。你才不是她所说的那个英雄！没有幽默感，就是个阴郁的怂包。你对得起她吗！她死后你都没胆子再开飞机了。逃兵！”

Jason皱着眉头。他应该像对付所有找茬地混混那样痛揍他一顿，或者像收拾新兵那样搓净他的锐气，磨掉棱角。Jason有的是办法对付不听话的混帐小子。可此刻，他发现自己竟然不想这么做。恍惚之间，这年轻人的样子和几分钟之前那个愤怒的幻影完美重合了。

“看看你自己这副模样，根本没有好好活着。简直浪费生命！”金发影子不停对他咆哮。

Steph想伸手去揪Jason的衣领，被Roy一把挡开。 “有什么事你们明天再吵。现在！我要把这家伙送回去了！。”他生气地低吼，拉起Jason要走。

“他们小心翼翼对待你。费尽心思帮你找个求生的理由。而你自己根本不在乎。承认吧，你根本不想活下去。”

“闭上嘴，小子！你不知道自己在说什么。”Jason怒不可遏。

“档案上你只比我大一岁，还期望我表现出什么对待上级的特别尊重吗？”Steph穷追不舍地跟着他。

Jason猛地拉Roy停下。紧跟在身后的人几乎撞了上来。Steph还用同样的眼神瞪着他。要是Jason以前多照照镜子，他就会觉得这眼神异常熟悉。

“你想找我哭鼻子，小混蛋，我欢迎。说实话我也挺想她的。”Jason俯视他，一字一句地说，“帮我个忙，别在这丢人现眼了。”

“那你也帮我个忙，别把自己活得这么难看。我替Babs丢人！”

Jason还想说什么。但Roy一言不发地用力架起他的胳膊，把他拖走了。

“我可不怕你！长官！”Steph在他背后咬牙切齿地喊道，“要是你想打架我也随时奉陪。”

一路上，瞬间爆裂的愤怒烧光了Jason所剩无几的气力，因为激动而过分僵直的肌肉慢慢松弛下来，几近凝固的血液重新奔流。他打了个哆嗦，顺从地任凭Roy摆布。Roy正生着闷气，无声发火，全然把他当作空气。Jason心虚地小声讨好道：“这小子怎么回事？他怎么比我还烦人？”

Roy板着脸，但最后还是叹气放过了他。他就是拿Jason一点辙都没有。“你不知道？这个Steph可是违规专业户。他之前被停职观察，是因为双子星任务时私藏了自制三明治上飞船，就为了给Tim一个惊喜。上面是实在没有合适的人选了，才敢把你们俩放在同一个驾驶舱里送上天。”Roy抬起右手抓了抓帽沿，架着Jason的左手攥紧了几分，“不过，说真的，他说……操，说真的，你平时可比他烦人多了。”

显然Steph的直白叫嚣确实戳到了每个人的痛处。Jason不想让好友担心，“没那么严重，Roy。不信你今天也可以留下来。”当然，他清楚红发科学家必须得回实验室工作。“你故意的。”Roy不爽地直接戳穿他，“别废话啦，我看你睡着了再走。”说着，一屁股坐在床沿上。Jason没有抗议，这会儿他的眼皮正忙着打架呢。他在Roy的监督下一口气喝掉两杯安眠酒精。不久，便隐约听见朋友满意地离开了，“回头见，Jaybird，好梦。”　　

梦里Jason继续下落，从无尽的天空到深邃的大海。他的视线不断追逐着远方的星光。他记起了，还有人在那里等着他。

没有什么能阻碍一颗不会衰减的超新星的耀眼光芒。

Dick在星辰之中眨着一双无辜的蓝眼睛。而Jason最终找到了他。

顷刻间他摆脱海水，身体无重力漂浮，置身于浩渺的宇宙。

这时，Dick就在他身边了。他几乎没克制住，想去抓住那人的肩膀。手没有落下去。Dick正对着他笑。他看起来太像真的了，Jason不愿戳破这个假象。

不知怎么的，眼泪忽然落下来。

“我原谅你。”

Jason用左手捂住自己的眼睛，咬紧槽牙，不想抖得太厉害。

“从来就不是你们的错。”他在他耳边小声说，“没关系，Jay，放手吧。我原谅你了。也原谅Bruce。”

“不行，”Jason仿佛变回十几岁的男孩，站在春天的墓园里，站在Barbara的石碑前，“有时我真希望活下来的是你，或是Babs。你们比我更值得这个。”他自顾自地请求，“还不行，混蛋，让我带你去……”

“嘘，”Dick蹲下身，“别急着告诉我。”

你呢，Jason？你自己又怎么办呢？今后有什么打算？去哪里？怎样生活？

“Jay，先好好答复自己。”他又笑起来，就像他们打赢第一场胜仗时那副蠢模样，“让他们帮帮你，小翅膀。你已经找到答案了，不是吗？”

在那个梦里，那双璨若星河的蓝眼睛始终安静等待着他的回答。

 


End file.
